ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anathemus
Titles: Father of Cringe, Progenitor of Anathium, Da-O, the Forgotten Eldritch, the Shiny One Appearance His original humanoid form loved white, was pale skinned and had purple eyes and hair. His handsome appearance was originally from glamour and his true form was far from glamorous. His Eldritch form, was a giantoid of a similar nature and anatomy to an Ultranoid, with enlarged shoulder armor, and his purple eyes and hair. His body sported sickly green and purple markings. His Ultimate form coated his body in massive amounts of scrap metal that he conjured, into a sort of power armor, similar to a Super Robot in design. It was mostly red, with truck parts for some reason. Nature At the time of his death, Anathemus was an eldritch being, who visibly took on the form of an Ultranoid. Underneath however, his internal flesh would be best described as disgusting. It was a blackened cancerous mess in a state of forever decay, sustained only by Anathium, his blood. This was composed of the blood of other Eldritch he absorbed, his and their crystallized dark magic, and dense minus energy bound to it, from his own evil, and the feelings of hatred and disgust directed to him by his enemies, his servants and the Divine forces of the Cosmos. His Ultimate form, was a cyborg form, using his magic, manifested as a suit of power armor. Personality Anathemus was a git, though a c*&t would be more accurate. He believed he was God's gift to the universe, and carried the blood of gods. He thus believed that he was incapable of doing anything wrong and because 'he' did it, or ordered it, it could not be wrong. In truth he was a sadistic, spoiled imbecile, who was also cowardly when faced with anything he could not simply overpower. He is also supremely arrogant, thinking that he could march into the realm of literal gods and take over. He does have some forethought as he stole and absorbed other Eldritch to enhance his powers, but also shows he had no standards as he sunk to eating Eldritch flesh (if you have to wonder why that would be so disgusting, then count yourself lucky.) History In times long past Anathemus was a vile blight on creation. He was born a prince in a highly religious/magical society, where he was held as the son/descendant of the chief god. Motivated by his delusions and megalomania, he tormented worlds, until he dared to attack the Shroud. He did so because he believed that he should rule even the Titan Princes. To do this, he became a parasite Eldritch feeding and devouring others to fuel his power, their foul remains, and the profane magic he absorbed from other eldritch festered in his gut and then in his blood, becoming what would be known as Anathium, the Blood of the Da-o or the Dao Factor. Eventually reaching there, the Titan Princes were so aghast by his existence, they cringed so hard that legends says the cringe that all uncorrupted beings feel in the presence of Anathium is an echo of that moment. So absolute was their hatred of him that they say the Astral Hammer was forged, specifically to eradicate him completely, when the Princes found that attacking him spread his taint. It is uncertain if that is true, but what is certain is that the Princes eradicated him so completely, all that remains is his tainted blood which the blast spread across the multiverse, like a plague, a mess to clean up. However, some part of his will lingers within the substance, still trying to corrupt and take over the multiverse, and even at times coalescing into incarnations of sorts. Eons later, he is revived as Lord Bá Đạo. Powers and Abilities * Cringe Magic: Anathemus used magic powered by the feelings of repulsion he could generate from others. Though he would never admit this. * Outerspace Adaption: Anathemus could survive in outerspace, and without air to breathe. * Flight * Absorption: Anathemus would hunt down and devour other Eldritch beings. In time, he became an existence that could naturally absorb other Anathema. * Eldritch Nature: Despite his Ultranoid appearance, he was an Eldritch and thus had their abilities. * Anathium Shot: Similar to the Wide Shot and other L style Ultra Beams, it was simply a beam of Anathium particles. ** Anathium Bullet: An energy bullet. ** Anathium Slicer: A spinning arc of energy that he throws. * Shining Armor: His full power, once his bright armor from his time as a mortal, but as an eldritch his foul nature is revealed by its rusted appearance, and seeming composition from junk. ** pending List of Descendants * Shiny Lord * Ultraman Dao * The Horde of Madness ** The Geed Warrior (Born corrupted and thus is uncurable) * Anathetron * Anathema The Unwanted Idiot * Anathema Zero * AZ Combat Units * Daoclops Units * Anathema Xenon * Anathema Saga * The Sockpuppets described in the Dao Note * Ultraman Anathius * Lord Shiny: An entity found in a distant part of the Multiverse that deals more with super robots and mechanoids than Ultras and Ultranoids. He was defeated in the universe where he formed and banished. List of Corrupted Beings * Shiny * Numerous Parody Ultras (Formerly) * Chimera Of 4 (UBA Continuity) * Zenon (Naturally an Arrebant Titan, corrupted by Ultraman Dao in Parody Hero Taisen) by Ultraman Dao (UBA Continuity) * Daofish by Ultraman Dao (UBA Continuity) * The Horde of Madness ** Anathium Emperor ** The Wielders of Insanity (other than the Geed Warrior) * Ultraman Tiga possessed by Ultraman Dao (UBA Continuity) * Zenon (Due to relation to Metaverse Zenon) Unknown Connection * Dictator (Parody) * Yippe Spaton * Shining Convoy * Soul Starer Legacy Worshippers * The Cult of Dao ** Dao (Metaverse) Trivia * Anathemus was created when the users realized there was no concrete explanation for where the Dao Factor came from in-story. * His name is a mixture of Anathema, and the suffix of 'mus' often used in the Transformers franchise, because of User Dao's interests in super robots. * His main forms are based on Dao's 'iconic' profile picture, and Shiny Convoy, his nepotistic, insane, xenophobic, genocidal character. * Anathemus, in-story, was actually killed by the known Princes, who literally tore him apart, and blasted his pieces away. Z, the Necrobane, even went so far as to eradicate his soul. This means that it is literally impossible for him to return (hint, hint). * His tile of 'Forgotten Eldritch', comes both because he was made up long after much of the things he was connected, and as an in-story explanation for why no one mentioned him before. Most of the beings who knew of him, are either dead, or do not care to remember him. Metaverse Dao, is the last member of his cult, and knows him only as Shiny, a degradation of his title of 'Shiny One'. So yes, effectively, no one remembers this idiot. Category:Fan Villain Category:Eldritch Things Category:Metaverse Series